1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a kind of foldaway treadmill, particularly to a kind of foldaway treadmill which contains designed pneumatic-hydraulic cylinder possessing pneumatic-hydraulic chamber and compressing chamber, separated by piston whereon there is a draining-functioned groove, filled with air and oil of suitable proportion to provide more safe, smooth and convenient folding up and out of foldaway treadmill than conventional ones.
2. Description of Related Art
Due to improper design, the conventional foldaway treadmills have the following problems: poor performance, and lacking perfect safety design to provide safe, smooth and convenient folding up and out.